


Monster Is a Relative Term

by ATotalNightmare



Series: I Can't Decide AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpses, Strangulation, Yelling, ask to tag, batim au, i mean batim is p violent lmao, mild violence, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: the ink demonth- monster





	Monster Is a Relative Term

Sammy stared at the bloody scene before him. The walls were spattered with blood, and a corpse lay not too far from where he stood in the doorway. A frighteningly tall man stood above the body, axe in hand. The man was fairly lanky, but well-built, shoulders broad. Long, black, curly hair sat on top of his head, flattened slightly by the hat he wore. His hair was tied into a loose ponytail, the thick curls threatening to burst out of the hairtie. The mans face was long, with such light blue eyes, they almost looked silver. He wore a long raincoat of sorts, one that was required to wear in the studio to prevent ink poisoning. Under the coat, dark overalls could be seen, worn over a collared shirt that held a black bowtie. Long black rubber gloves hid his hands, the sleeves of the coat stuffed into them. They were coated in blood- hell, his entire body was covered in it. And, despite the layer of blood, despite the look on the mans face...

Sammy knew this man.

_ Wally Franks._

He could hardly believe it. Why, _when?_ When had Wally started to do this? _Why_ did he even start in the first place? Was... was _Wally_ responsible for the unknown deaths that hadn't meant to be sacrifices? Did _Wally_ kill Grant? Shawn? Thomas? And how many more people had he killed? And _why?_ As Sammy stood there, staring, Wally noticed him. His shockingly-possibly fake-cheerful voice startled him out of his stupor. "Oh, Sammy! Didn't expect to see you!" A smile was on his face, identical to the smiles Wally gave him if they passed each other in the hallway. It angered Sammy, but before he could say anything, Wally was looking behind him at the door, speaking. "You should close the door, Sam. Don't want anyone else intruding." His voice held an odd note, something hidden. It was almost like a threat, but not quite. It unsettled Sammy, and every sense was telling him to _run, get out of there!_ He gulped, and stepped back with the intent on leaving. Wally seemed to notice his intent before he did, however, and was already in front of him, holding him in place, and slamming the door shut. He felt the blood from Wallys glove seep through his shirt, the metallic liquid cold but so, so hot at the same time. Sammy cringed from Wallys close proximity, unable to move. The air around them seemed to be freezing cold and burning hot, an overwhelming sensation. Wally towered over him, a full foot and a half above him, his near-silver eyes boring into his. It felt like he could see into his soul, and everything was exposed. Every insecurity, every fear, every dream, every desire. The air was thick, and it was almost impossible to breathe. Wally finally spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"Y'know, for one who yells at people to listen to you, you really don't like to take your own advice." His high-pitched voice was almost mocking, but it was almost perfectly hidden behind a wall of good intentions. Sammy gulped, and despite his best, he couldn't stop his voice from shaking and coming out only as a whisper. "Y-Yeah, well, maybe i have good reason not to listen." He glanced back at the corpse behind them, nausea twisting in his stomach. Wally glanced back with him, small smile growing just a bit wider. "Oh, that? That's nothin', Sam. Ignore it." The taller mans voice held a tone that made Sammy forcefully ignore it, and for some reason, he knew that something bad would happen if he didn't. Wallys smile never wavered. "Good, you're listening to me! That's progress! Progress is good." The Janitors hand left Sammys shoulder, but Sammy didn't-couldn't-move, despite seemingly given the free will to. "So," Wally clapped his hands together, small droplets of blood flying off the gloves, "First things first. You're not to tell anyone about this." Sammy blinks, and quickly cuts Wally off, despite his fear. "W-Wait, wait, wait, _what??_ You can't just- go off and give me orders!" The moment he says that, however, he knows it was a mistake, because Wally's face goes cold. Suddenly, Wally is closer to him, the air suffocating and thick. And, almost faster than he could comprehend, a hand is closed around his throat, and he's lifted into the air, his back scraping against the hard wood behind him. Sammy grabs at Wally's hand, clawing at it, kicking and slightly choking. He's desperate to free himself, but the hand gripping his throat is too strong. Wally's voice, once again, enters his ears. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know it's rude to interrupt people." Wally's voice is mocking, but this time, there's no barrier. For some reason, the comment stings in Sammys chest, like he's a child being scolded by his mother. He pointedly ignores it. "That-" He coughs, "That doesn't matter! You- You killed someone! You're-" Sammy coughs again, more heavily this time, before spitting out the last words like venom.

"You're a _monster_."

A second passes. It seems that was the wrong thing to say. The hand around his throat tightens, and for a second, Sammy believes Wally's going to strangle him, before he's suddenly thrown to the ground. He grunts, his glasses flying off his face. His head is spinning, and he can barely process what's happening before a hand is grabbing his long brown hair. Sammy yelps as his head is yanked upwards, and he desperately tries to get Wally's gloved hand away from him, but to no avail. He feels the skin on his scalp tear, and he feels drops of blood drip down his face. Sammy's vision swims from the pain, though Wally's face is perfectly clear to him. He would have jumped at the look on Wally's face if he wasn't currently pinned down and in pain. The janitor's voice greets his ears, making him shiver by the tone the man used.

_ "Don't speak out of line, Samuel."_

The steady voice of Wally doesn't fool him, the sound of rage hidden beneath the facade of calm is clear as day to Sammy. The rage is potent, and it makes Sammy still, eyes widening in fear. Sammy barely gets to think anything before a knee meets his gut harshly, making him gag. He's shoved to the ground, and a stream of saliva drips down his chin as he coughs, holding his stomach. Sammy's suddenly rolled onto his back, and suddenly there's pressure on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He looks up to see Wally kneeled on his chest, staring him down with a startlingly blank expression. "Y'know, you should be nicer. Keep your words in check." Wally spoke, with a tone that was impossible to know the meaning behind. Sammy only glared at the man, but there was no heat behind it, no real meaning. He didn't think he could be found 'intimidating' at all, especially if Wally could so _easily_ beat him down. He knew it was a futile attempt, and he found it thoroughly unsurprising when Wally laughed. "Oh, stop that." Wally flicked Sammy's nose, the latter flinching at the pain, "You're not scary at all." Wally suddenly snorted, apparently finding something funny. "Y'know, it's funny that, to you, _i'm_ the monster. When, to me..." 

Wally's eyes grew dark, and his smile widened.

"_You're_ the monster."

Sammy's eyes widened. _What-?_ Wally glared down at Sammy, sneering. "Oh, please, stop acting like it's so surprising that i know what you and Joey do.

Sacrificing people-"

Sammy remembered seeing a tall man in the corner of his eye once, but he'd written it off as nothing. Had that been Wally?

"Making them suffer by turning them into 'failed experiments'-"

Was that the reason for Wally's rage? Seeing so many people suffer?

"And worse of all, making them feel like they're nothing when they're not perfect, when that's _your mistake_."

That struck a cord in Sammy, and suddenly, he's kicking Wally off, getting up. He stumbles into a table, clutching his stomach that roared in pain. Anger rose up in him, and before he knows what he's doing, he's shouting. "Well, what do you want me to do?! Joey tricked, us tricked all of us! I know just as much as you that he's a liar! So why don't you do something other than killing others!?" Wally glared at him, a growl escaping the mans throat. Surprisingly, Wally shouts as well. "Why don't _you_ try and help _stop him__?!_ You're the one killing others by his order! We're living in a hell _you created!"_

Sammy snaps back at him. "What the hell do you want this murderer to do, then?! Do you want me to apologize?! Do you want me to fix my mistakes i know i made?! If you think screaming will help, then _SCREAM YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF!" _

Stifiling silence pursues his bellow, the only sound in the room their panting. Sammy suddenly felt weak, the adrenaline fading as he slid down the edge of the table, ignoring the pain. He leaned forward, head in his hands. "...God, what are we doing?" His voice was small, weak. It cracked, and he knew he sounded on the verge of crying, merely because he was. Surprisingly, Wally's voice answered, not angry, but simply... tired. "I... I don't even know anymore." 

For a while, they just stayed like that, both of them mulling over what had just happened. 

Sammy let out a sigh, running a hand down his face, before finally standing. Wally looked up to him, having sat down in a chair not too long ago. "Huh-? What're you doing?" Sammy glanced at Wally, and pointedly looked away. "Leaving." He paused for a moment. "You better clean that up." Jerking his head towards the body that lay several feet away, Sammy stepped away, seeing Wally cringe. "Y-Yeah... Guess i gotta do that." Opening the door, Sammy stopped for a second, before looking back. "We're not gonna mention this again, alright?" He tried to keep his voice even, surprisingly succeeding at the task. Wally sighed, nodding. "Yeah. That's... that's a good idea." Stepping out and closing the door behind him, Sammy knew that nothing would ever be the same between them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if anything begins to look weird, i stopped writing this ages ago and just continued and finished it with ideas and stuff. so yeah?? hopefully y'all like this jdljf


End file.
